


I Can't Concentrate

by unending_happiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can't cancentrate, Alec is his normal salty self, Alec is the head of the institute, Alec's office, Boyfriends who live together, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Izzy gives her brother a hard time, M/M, Magnus is quite magical, Magnus is the high warlock of brooklyn, Magnus keeps texting him, institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/pseuds/unending_happiness
Summary: Alec woke up late and left home in a hurry. Magnus keeps texting him while he's trying to get his work done. Of course Alec can't concentrate, and Izzy enjoys teasing him. Even though he would never admit it to her, she gives him a really good idea. Magnus might have other plans though ;)





	I Can't Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



> This came from a pretty hilarious prompt from my bestie@LadyMatt.
> 
> https://blj2007.tumblr.com/post/162185134266/hello-this-is-your-online-course-adviser-its 
> 
> It was so much fun to write and I hope you all like it. 
> 
> To Michelle: Thanks for always keeping my life interesting and surprising me in the best ways, M. Thanks for inspiring me every day. I love you more than Magnus loves his mornings with Alec. XXXXXX

“I can’t concentrate,” Alec said, dropping his phone on his desk and rubbing his hands through his hair. He picked up the next file from the towering pile.

Izzy grinned. “Tell Magnus to stop texting you. He’s got it so bad, I swear. You’ve only been at work a few hours.”

“Maybe it’s not Magnus.”

“It is. I can tell by that stupid smile that breaks out on your face every time your phone makes a sound.”

His phone buzzed from his desk, and Alec picked it up again, swiping the screen to see a picture of Magnus with a cup of coffee and bed head.

**Coffee doesn’t taste the same when you aren’t here :(**

Alec smiled and ignored Izzy’s laugh.

**That’s because I make better coffee than you.**

The reply was instant.

**No. It’s because the view is better when you are home <3**

Alec’s smile grew wider.

His sister cleared her throat, and he looked up at her while pressing the button to silence his phone.

“He’s sexting you, isn’t he?” she asked mischievously.

“I’m sorry, what?!” Alec said pulling his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Sexting. Don’t act like he’s not.”

“First of all, I have no idea what that is. Second of all, no.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t try to tell me you are dating Magnus Bane and you don’t know about sexting. I don’t believe you.”

Alec just stared back at her, his face a blank mask.

She scoffed, “Oh my god. Naked pictures. Dirty talk. You know…sex via texting.”

Okay, that definitely sounded like something he needed in his life, but he wasn’t going to admit that to his sister. Also, that was the dumbest name ever, so he was definitely not using that word, even if he did the thing.

“How do you ever get any work done, Izzy? Seriously. He just woke up. He was saying good morning….with his clothes on. Now get out of my office please.”

“Surrrre, I believe you,” she said with a wink and then sauntered out of his office, shutting the door behind her.

The moment she was gone he opened up his message thread and texted Magnus back.

**My view is better when I’m there too.**

He didn’t even bother putting his phone down this time. Truth was, he’d woken up late and left in a hurry, and he and Magnus didn’t get to start their morning off in their usual way, so he was definitely distracted. Then his sister had to go and put thoughts in his head of naked pictures of Magnus. That didn’t help his focus any.

Another message popped up.

**Why did I just get a text from Isabelle telling me to stop “sexting” you so that you can get your work done?**

Alec’s eyes got huge. _Damnit Izzy._

**Ignore her. Sorry.**

He cringed and waited for a reply.

**:( So you are opposed to the idea? Because my morning wasn’t as nice as it usually is. My handsome head took his HEAD to work.**

Alec thanked the angel that Magnus couldn’t see his blush. He summoned up some bravery and typed.

**I didn’t say I was opposed to it.**

He watched the little text bubbles anxiously.

**Are you alone in your office right now?**

Alec’s heart started pounding faster as he replied.

**Yes. As a matter of fact I am.**

Magnus replied.

**Good. Lock your door, now.**

He jumped up and went to the door. He wasn’t sure why he would need to lock his door for texting, but he rarely hesitated when Magnus asked him to do something. Just as he was turning back around, a portal opened in his office and his boyfriend stepped out of it. Completely naked.

Alec stuttered over his words and nearly choked on his own tongue.

“Hi darling,” Magnus said, stalking toward him.

“Hi,” Alec said, breathlessly. “I thought you were going to text me.”

“Oh well, why would I settle for that when I can magically appear in your office?”

“Naked,” Alec said, looking him up and down before reaching out to pull him in.

“Perks of dating a warlock,” Magnus said, leaning in to kiss him.

“I love these perks. Way better than that other thing,” he replied, before kissing his love thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr @blj2007. Please feel free to leave kudos and comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, these are not my characters and belong to Cassandra Clare and Freeform (Shadowhunters TV). I just enjoy playing with them.


End file.
